In the Grey
by AnnoyinglilBratie
Summary: Its basicaly about Kitiara's life in the Grey or Ravenloft. Its taking place after the book "The knight of the black rose" I don't exactly remember what happened in that book, since i read a long time ago, but I'll try to make the best of it. Please R
1. The Blind Man

In the Grey.  
  
She was standing near the big barrel of ale waiting for a cup to fill. The ale was slowly dripping in to the cup. "Oh great, we are almost out of ale..."- a thought run through her head. She leaned on the barrel. Her brown hair fell upon her face. She harshly brushed it off. She had thin face with thin lips and brows. Her large light hazel-blue eyes seem to be resting on her high cheekbones. She wasn't ugly, well at least not many thought that she was. She was tall with wavy hair falling on her shoulders. "Mila! Watch how much are you're pouring! We don't have much left and the day is not over!!!" Mila jerked to the side away from the barrel. After a couple of seconds, coming to her scenes from the shock caused by a harsh, deep voice, she looked at the mug. It was overflowing with ale. Mila cursed plucking back the barrel and wiping off the spilled ale with a piece of dirty cloth.  
  
Mila put the mugs with ale on the tray, still cursing her stupidity. She lived with her aunt and uncle on the second floor above the tavern. Legally her uncle owned the tavern but everyone considered her aunt the owner. Her uncle, Moris, rarely was in the tavern. As a matter of fact her rarely was at home at all. Moris was always traveling and trading. He was a merchant and he supplied the tavern, so no one really complained. Mila's aunt, Jeera, took the authority of rising Mila after her sister, Mila's mother Terra, ran away with a gypsy. Mila's father died in a fistfight - a knife was driven right into his throat. Some thought that his drinking was the cause his death, and Mila thought that too.  
  
With a sigh, Mila carried the tray to the two 'heroes'. There were a lot of those around the tavern. Heroes, bounty hunters, warriors. All they had one thing in common: money and fame. Mila pitifully smiled at them, not listening to their jokes.  
  
The tavern door swung open. The cold air of the night wrapped around Mila's feet. Shivering she glanced at the door. A tall and slender figure was standing in the doorway. The chatter suddenly stopped and silence fell on the room. Everyone was looking at the cloaked figure. Only the hauling of the wind outside could be heard. A woman? And alone? - A thought rushed through Mila's head. She saw a lot of cloaked people go through that doorway. She was good at telling the gender, and even race sometimes, just by the way the cloak rested on the body structure. What is she doing here? - Another question popped up in Mila's head.  
  
The woman was still standing near doorway. The door slowly shut behind her. The big hood of her dark blue cloak hid the features of her face. Yet Mila could feel the woman's cold eyes gaze around the tavern. As the woman started moving the bewildered eyes followed her. She moved slowly and gracefully across the floor yet there was a hint of steady gait of a warrior in her steps.  
  
The woman passed Mila; a cold chill tickled the girl's back. A nervous smile flickered on her lips. The woman paid no attention to the girl but moved on. Passing a table with an old blind man, she shot a glance at him, her head slightly moving. The old man jerked up. His white eyes widened - "Death!" - he shrieked and in terror made an effort to ran out of the tavern. He didn't make to the door and his senseless body collapsed at Mila's feet. "Sil!" - the girl yelped and kneeled down to the man. She turned him on his back. His head swinging from left to right until it settled down. "His eyes.they.they." Mila whizzed in a low voice and then fainted. A man at the table, which Mila was serving before the door opened, look down at the man's face. "His eyes."- he thought, -".they weren't there.at all."- He was breathing hard now. His head jerked to the mysterious woman who already settled down at the isolated table in the corner. "You! What did you do to him!"- He yelled and pointed at her with one hand and with the other hand on the hilt of his sword. The man was at his feet already ready to charge at the woman who seemed to no gaze at him with amusement.  
  
A face of another woman appeared in front of him. It was fat, dirty and dead serious -"Frank Elowet Gorisson,"- her voice filled the room making everyone jerk in their sits except the mysterious woman -"You harm her in any way and you can say this tavern Good-Bye!"- Her voice was fierce. Frank looked at in astonishment -"but.but. Jeera, look what she did with Sil!"- He finally said. "She did him a favor, that's what she did!"- The woman said not loosing the strict fierce tone in her voice -"He would have died in long and painful death If It wasn't for her! His eyes made his head hurt unbelievably! Oh would you rather hear him whine all day abut his headaches again?!" "N-n-no"- he replied shaking his head. "Good. Now get rid of the body!"- Jeera glanced at the second man who was ten younger then Franck -"Take her-" she pointed at Mila "-to her room and come back down right away. Got that?" The young man nodded. He picked up Mila and disappeared behind the kitchen doors.  
  
Jeera looked hastily around the tavern, avoiding contact with the mystery woman, "What are you all looking at? Get back to what you were doing.the show is over!" There was mummer in the crowd but the noise went up to it's usual volume really quickly. Jeera moved toward the cloaked woman, "Milady, c-can I get you anything?"- She asked in a sweet servant voice. "No"- the woman replied dryly, her voice was harsh and cold. "I am waiting for Lord Valimore."- She paused -"Until he comes, I am not to be disturbed. Understood?" "Yes, yes, of course, Milady."- Bowing Jeera replied at the command and disappeared behind the kitchen doors. The woman leaned back in her chair closing her eyes. "Puppy dog."- she thought 


	2. Amber eyes and Cold hands

Ok. I finally wrote the second chapter. Sorry that it took so long but I've got major history paper and I've been busy with it. Plus I was too lazy :-D So here it is. Umm.one more thing.This takes place in Ravenloft. And also I only read one book "The knight of the black rose." and I read it a long time ago, so I remember only so much. I added a couple of characters. Please Review.  
Chapter 2.  
  
"Lady Kitiara? Faron, at your service," deep and harsh voice reached her ear. Kitiara opened her eyes and set up in her chair. A tall dark man stared at her with his amber eyes. He was grinning.  
  
"Yes," she replied almost in a whisper. The features of his face, his eyes brought back a hint of an eerier feeling she once felt. His amber eyes...she knew the expression in them...yet she could not detect it in her memories....what was it? She growled under her breath.  
  
"I am sorry If you--"  
  
"You!" a loud voice interrupted him. He turned his head in the direction of the voice. "Get away from my costumer," Jeera was screaming at Faron, "you little--" her voice broke off as amber fire of his eyes started burning into her mind. She was straggling to breath. "H--he--hel--helpp"  
  
Kitiara got up, her velvet cloak taking a shape of her slim figure. She placed her hand on Faron's shoulder. It was pale; you almost could see the shoulder itself through it.  
  
"Let her be," she said. Her voice was stern yet soft. The man lowered his eyes letting go of the barmaid. Jeera collapsed with a gasp. "You'll get your share of fun soon enough. Now, take me to your master, Lord Valimore." Kitiara commanded.  
  
"Yes, milady," Faron replied obediently. He slowly turned towards the door avoiding any eye contact with Kitiara. Her touch was cold and it stung his shoulder. A ticklish ball rolled from his throat to his guts. He swallowed hard. He felt this ball only once before, when he met eye to eye with Lord Valimore. He knew what was that ball then and he knew it now. Fear. He was scared. Scared of her cold touch. Scared of her commanding voice. As he moved towards the door he cursed that feeling in his mind over and over again. He didn't notice anyone around him except Kitiara who was walking behind him. There was something else. Something drawn him to her. But what was it?  
  
Suddenly he halted, coming back to his senses of the surrounding world. He heard faint swearing of the barmaid at Kitiara. He turned on his heals and saw, what he thought, a cunning twist on Kitiara's thin lips under the shadows of her hood. He felt her gaze through him.  
  
Kitiara turned around slowly and face the barmaid. Jeera closed her mouth instantly. She started shaking all over. Her legs started to feel weak and she fell on her knees. Kitiara slowly moved her hood back. Her face was pale. She looked dead. She brushed back her dark curls from her eyes. Dark eyes were full of life and hatred. She stretched out her arm and put her two slim fingers under Jeera's chin. Lifting the woman back to her feet, Kitiara whispered, "You have a choice. Your life or her's" Kitiara gestured towards Mila who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, "Your beloved niece who you sworn to protect." Her voice was steady and cold.  
  
Jeera was breathing hard. Kitiara's touch numbed her tongue. She swung her hand pointing at Mila who was terrified. "Her," Jeera managed to say.  
  
Kitiara moved her hand onto Jeera's throat and with two fingers blocked the barmaid's airways choking her to death. "Wrong answer." She let go letting Jeera's lifeless body dropped dead on the floor. There was a dull thud. Mila gasped.  
  
As she turned around, Kitiara's cloak moved revealing her long muscular legs. She gradually moved towards the door, her robe floating on the gusts of wind. Faron opened his mouth to ask her a question as she passed by. Kitiara halted him with her hand, "There would be time for questions later. Now you will take me to Lord Valimore."  
  
"Yes, milady" Faron bowed low as she exited the door and followed her out. 


End file.
